Together till the end
by Roseyamber
Summary: Mileven story. It is the beginning of El and the party's junior year. El couldn't be more excited but life is never easy for teenagers. Mike and El have been together for about 3 years and both couldn't be happier but no relationship is easy. Will they be able to stay togther till the end? This focuses on Mileven.
1. Chapter 1

**so this is my first fic so please do not judge. I would love to know your opinion on this story so please review. Thank you :)**

El was outside waiting for Mike to pick her up in his new car. It was their first day of junior year and she couldn't be more excited. Many teenagers may hate high school, but not El, she loved it. The fact that people go to a place to just learn new things always amazed El. Even though she couldn't wait for the new school year, she was sad summer came to an end. Summer gave El many wonderful memories with her closest friends and most importantly her boyfriend Mike. The two of them spent many long nights together by sneaking out after their parents fell asleep. Mike and El couldn't get enough of each other. Both were always touching one another or kissing like their life depended on it. Their friends always made jokes about them, but they didn't care because they were too in love.

Mike soon arrived at her and Hop's new house that they moved into over the summer. He got out of his car and El came running out of her house to jump right into Mikes arms and kiss him.

"You excited Mike" said El.

"I guess, but at least I will be with you. I am going to miss our late night talks under the stars though."

"Me too, those are some of the best night of my life".

"I Love you so much El" Mike said right before he kissed her.

El broke the kiss and said "I love you too, there is no one else I rather be with".

The couple kissed briefly one more time and got into Mikes car to head to school. About ten minutes later they arrived to see their friends waiting for them right outside of the school's entrance.

"Looks like Romeo and Juliet finally showed up" Lucas said.

"Mike probably showed up early at her house just so they could have extra time to make out" Dustin said while laughing.

"Shut up guys, that's not what happened" Mike said annoyed.

El just rolled her eyes while grabbing Mike's hand to hold.

The whole group began talking about the new school year when football star Ryan came over to El and said "You sure you still want to date this nerd, I'm sure I can show you a better time". El looked at Ryan with such disgust and annoyance. He has been trying to get with El since last year but he can't seem to get over the fact a girl doesn't want to be with him.

"Leave her alone Ryan. She didn't like you last year and she still doesn't like you this year" Mike said angrily.

"Wanna say something to me again Wheeler because if you do I will give you a black eye to start off the new school year" Ryan replied.

Max finally said "Just leave El and us alone because I'm tired of your jock bullshit. And may I remind you El's father is the chief of police and I can assure you he won't be happy to hear that some boy has been harassing his daughter at school".

"Whatever losers, I just hope you know this isn't the last you will be seeing me" Ryan yelled while walking away,

"Uh, I hate him so much why he can't just accept the fact I don't want to be with him".

All of El's friends have her sympathetic looks while Mike hugged her and kissed her forehead. Not long after the school bell rang and the party stumbled through the entrance to begin their first day or junior year. Teenagers filled the halls as the group went to their first classes. First El had Algebra Two with Mike, then English with Will and Max, third Study Hall with Lucas, fourth Chemistry with Dustin and Will, and lastly U.S History with Mike. She was so happy to begin and end the day with her boyfriend. She couldn't ask for anything better. Her and Mike entered the classroom and sat at a table in the second row towards the right. A couple minutes later the teacher started her introduction and the same routine happened for the rest of El's classes.

The school day came to an end and the whole party agreed to meet at Benny's to talk about their first day back. Every person had an interesting story to tell but El got really tired and asked Mike to take her home.

" We all know the tired is just the code word for make out. You can't fool us guys". Dustin said.

" You are the worst Dustin" El said laughing.

Mike unlocked the car and drove El to her house. In about 8 minutes they arrived.

" My dad won't be home till late, wanna come in".

"How can I pass an opportunity like that" Mike said smirking.

They walked inside and went straight to El's bedroom. El turned around and brought her lips to Mike's. Mike deepened the kiss and started to move his hand under her shirt. He moved them to the bed and layed El on her back while he layed on top of her. Their make out sessions could get pretty intense but they haven't taken their relationship to the next step. Both of them wanted to have sex but they were too worried that the other person wouldn't feel the same way so they never mentioned it. They knew it would happen some day they just didn't know when. El and Mike continued to kiss each other passionately and Mikes shirt soon came off. Not long after El's shirt was off too and that is when Mike thought it was a good time to stop.

" We should take a break" Mike said breathless." Mike we always stop what if I don't want to"

" We aren't ready yet El. I promise you it will happen some day, just not now".

" Your right. Wanna watch some TV until my dad get's home.".

" As long as it isn't one of your soaps I will"

" Oh shut up you secretly love my soaps and you know it".

They walked into the living room, turned on the TV while snuggling on the coach waiting for Hopper to soon arrive. About 30 min later Hopper came through the door and said " Kid do you ever spend time with your own family".

" El is my family so ya i do"

" You two make me sick" Hopper said while Mike and El were laughing.

Not long after Mike kissed El goodbye and drove back home. On his ride home Mike couldn't believe how happy he was at that moemnt. He has the best friends anyone could as for. A gorgeous telekinetic girlfriend who he loved more than life itself. But there one was problem that always ruined his happiness...his family. His parents did nothing but fight. To the outside world they look like a perfect family but in reality it was a much different story. One reason Mike was always at El's house was because of his family. And She knew his pain well because she was always the one comforting him when he broke down and began crying. El was Mike's everything and without her he wouldn't be able to survive.

Mike walked through his front door and could already hear his parents yelling in their bedroom. This night was worse than all the other he could just feel it. Mike walked up to his parents bedroom and herd " How could you Ted, How could you cheat on me"? Anger surged through Mikes body and he was ready to pound through the door when he herd a muffled cry. He moved towards Holly's bedroom and saw the little girl curled up in her bed crying herself to sleep. This just broke Mike's heart to pieces. No child should have to go through this. He couldn't take this anymore, he new he had to do something. Mike went over to Holly's bed and said " Hey Holly how bout we stay at El's house tonight. You would like that right"?

" Ok Mikey, as long as there is no yelling".

" I promise no yelling".

"Ok thank you Mikey".

" Let me just pack some things and then we will head over".

Mike packed a bag of his and Hollys clothes, toothbrushes, school supplies, etc, left on note for his parents and left with Holly in the back seat of his car. Mike with Holly in his arms knocked on El's front door and Hopper soon came to open it. Immediately Hopper knew something was wrong by the look on Mike's face and the fact Mike had Holly. Hopper didn't say a word just gave Mike a sad smile and let him and Holly inside.

" Dad who is here" El said from the kitchen.

" Mike and Holly" said Hopper.

El walked out of the kitchen to the hallway where Mike was standing. Not one word was spoken between them and she already knew it was his parents. She quickly picked up from Holly from Mike's arms and brought her to the guest room for her to sleep. She told Holly sweet dreams and kissed her forehead goodnight. El walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She entered the living room where her boyfriend and Dad were sitting. She sat down next to Mike and gave hima hug and kiss.

"I think it is time for me to go to be. We will talk more in the morning" Hopper said as he walked towards his bedroom.

" Wanna talk about what happened" El said softly.

" No i just want to lay here with you and not think about it"

" Then how bout we get ready for bed and go to my room".

Mike just nodded and he and El entered her bedroom. Both got ready for bed and soon crawled under the sheets. Mike layed on his back and pulled El on top of him. He needed to be as close to El as possible to feel her love and comfort. Mike knew he would survive this as long as he had El in his life. He then wrapped his arms around El's waist and soon drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, here is chapter 2. Please enjoy and REVIEW. sorry if there is any mistake. Also next chapter will be a LOT longer.**

El woke up the next day to the morning light shining through her window. She turned towards Mike and kissed his cheek. Mike's eyes slowly opened and said "I wish I could wake up every morning to your beautiful face".

"I feel the same way Mike. Now let's get ready for school".

El crawled out of Mike's arms and Mike got out of bed to check on Holly. Mike entered the guest room and saw Holly sleeping so peacefully. He felt so bad he had to wake her up for school but he knew he has too. He moved towards the bed and started to rub Holly's back saying "Hey Holly, it's time to get up". Holly sat up and asked Mike "Are we staying here again tonight Mikey"

"I don't know yet. I will tell you after I pick you up from school".

A minute later El walked in dressed and ready for school and told Mike she can help Holly with her morning routine. Mike left the room to shower and get dresses. Once he was finished he walked into to kitchen where Hopper was making eggo's for breakfast.

"So kid wanna tell me what happened last night".

"When I got home I over herd my mom yelling at my dad about how he cheated on her. Then I herd Holly crying so I knew we couldn't stay there much longer. Sorry for barging in last night, I just didn't know where else to go".

"Mike you are always welcomed to stay here… just not in my daughter's bed. But I will let last night slide".

Mike nodded his head at Hopper right as El and Holly walked in the room. They all ate in silence until Mike and El had to leave for school. Hopper said he would be able to drop Holly off at preschool before work. He didn't want the teens missing any school. Mike and El got in the car and drove to school. Just like yesterday the whole party was standing by the entrance. Hand in Hand Mike and El walked towards their friends.

"Hey guys what's up" said Will

"My parents were fighting last night so I had to stay at El's",

"Sorry to here that man but if you ever need something we will be there for you" said Lucas

"Thanks guys, I couldn't ask for better friends",

The group of friends continued on with chatting until the school bell rang. Mike walked to his first class already wishing the day would be over. When it was finally time for lunch the party made their way towards the table where they always sat.

"So happy its lunch. I'm so hungry" Dustin said loudly.

"Dude when are you not hungry" said Will.

"Haha very funny Will" Dustin said while everyone laughed.

Mike got up to use the bathroom and not long after Ryan walked towards the table and sat right next to El.

"Glad to see that loser finally left. Why don't we go somewhere alone"? Ryan said to El.

"Shut up Ryan, Mike isn't a loser and you are just jealous of him. Can you lease leave me and my friends alone" El said angrily.

"Seriously! You rather be with him and not me. Can't you tell you are way out of his liege"?

"Ryan you better watch your mouth" Lucas yelled.

" You better watch yours Sinclair"

Mike walked back into the lunchroom to see Ryan sitting next to his girlfriends while the rest of the party yelling at him. Mike stormed over to the table and yelled "I thought I told you to stay away from my girlfriend".

"It's not my fault your girlfriend is hot and every guy including me wants to get into her pants".

"What the hell did you just say" Mike yelled.

"Ya you herd me right. Want me to say it again".

Mike had enough of Ryan's bullshit so right then and there Mike swung his arm and punched Ryan in the face. Ryan fell to the floor with blood dripping down his face while a crowd started to form around them.

"Oh you are so dead Wheeler" Ryan screamed. But before he could swing El ran between Mike and Ryan and yelled "Stop". Mike and Ryan froze and starred at El. El turned toward Mike, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the lunchroom. She took him down the hall and into the AV room for privacy.

"Mike I love you but I don't like you fighting".

"I know. I'm sorry El…I just can't stand him harassing you. I think we should tell your Dad or something".

"Your right we should tell him tonight. And are staying at my house again or are you going back home".

"I think I should go back home and work everything out with my parents". But after I promise I will come over so we can tell your Dad about Ryan".

"Ok sound like a plan".

El leaned in and kissed Mike. Their kiss started to get heated until the school bell rang reminding them they had to get to class".

"See you last period Mike".

"Yup see you soon" Mike said before kissing her cheek goodbye.

School finally ended and Mike and El walked towards his car in the parking lot. He then drove El home and dropped her off and told her he would come by later tonight. After that he drove to Holly's preschool to pick her up. Not much later Mike pulled into his driveway, grabbed Holly's hand and walked through his front door.

 **Hope you like this chapter even though it was short. Next chapter should be up by Friday. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Not a chapter, just a message to readers

**This is not a chapter, it is just a message. So I will not be posting a new chapter tomorrow because one of my teachers just gave me a wicked big project to do. I have started the third chapter but won't have time to finish tomorrow. It will be up some time next week. Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good News! My teacher gave us more time for the project so I was able to finish chapter 3. There is some swearing including the F word, so you have been warned if you don't like that. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you all for reading!**

When Mike finally walked through his front door he only got more nervous. He couldn't help but wonder if his parents would be furious at him for leaving with Holly. Once he was in the house the first thing he saw was his Mom cooking in the kitchen and his Dad asleep in his lazy boy. Mike entered the kitchen and said "Hey Mom".

Oh my God! Mike! Holly! I missed you guys so much" Karen cheerfully yelled as she ran over and hugged them both.

"I missed you too Mommy" Holly said while squirming out of her mothers arms.

Karen broke the hug and said "Are you guys all right, school went well"

"Mom we can't get off subject, we need to talk about you and dad fighting" Mike said with a serious tone of voice.

"Your right. I'm sorry but let's wait until your Dad wakes up".

"Ya we can't have this talk without him and you know how grumpy he is when we wake him up. Oh, I know I just got home but I need to go over to El's. Some boy is harassing her at school so we are going to tell Hopper tonight to see if he can help".

"Oh of Course Mike. I can't imagine what El must be going through".

Mike thanked his mom, kissed her on the cheek, and went off.

Mike pulled into El's driveway, got out of the car, and knocked on her front door. Luckily El was the one who answered the door. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Mike kissed her back and he was about to put his hands on her waist when Hopper said in an annoyed tone, "Wheeler get off my daughter and if I see that next I'm getting my shot gun".

"Sorry Sir. I didn't realize you were right there".

"Of course you didn't", Hopper mumbled.

"Actually Dad, Mike is here because we need to talk to you about something important".

"Holy shit you are pregnant. Wheeler I'm going to kill you right here and now" Hopper said screaming.

Mike started stepping backwards when he blurted "I swear to God I did not get El pregnant. Please don't kill me".

Hopper sighed in relief and said "Oh thank God. I really thought my little girl was about to be a teen Mom".

"Ok let's change the subject shall we" El said nervously.

"Well let's discuss whatever you think is so important that Wheeler had to come over and interrupt our dinner".

"Sir you know you love me".

"Shut it kid or I will shut it for you".

Mike just rolled his eyes while moving to the living room. Once everyone was seated El and Mike were ready to tell Hopper.

"So there is this boy Ryan in our grade and ever since last year he has been trying to get together with me".

Mike could see how nervous El was so he started rubbing circles on her back because he knew that always made her calmer. El gave Mike a reassuring smile and continued the conversation.

"I have told him no over and over but he won't leave me alone. He has insulted Mike multiple times and continues to harass me and my friends. We need your help because this is really getting out of hand".

"What is this boys name again" Hopper said very upset.

"Ryan Parker and is the schools football star of course" said Mike.

"I will take care of this and if he does something to you ever again you let me know right away".

"Of course Dad. I promise I will tell if he still continues doing this".

"Kid I trust you that you will be able to protect her".

Mike looked down and stuttered "I kinda already got in fight with him at lunch today".

"You in a fight. I would love to see that" Hopper laughed.

"Stop it Dad! It isn't funny".

"Your right, your right. Sorry Kid. You staying for dinner"?

"Not tonight. I got family issues to work out"

"Understood. I'm just glad my daughter isn't pregnant".

"Stop saying that Dad! I'm serious" El said angrily.

"What it's true".

"And that my cue to leave" Mike said quietly.

Mike gave El a quick goodbye kiss and was out the door.

When Mike finally got home his mom was just putting dinner on the table. He walked into the dining room and sat down waiting for the rest of his family to join. Mike had to admit it was defiantly awkward. His mom couldn't look his dad in the eye and his dad just looked liked he wished he could be anywhere but here. Honestly, Mike felt like shit. His family is falling apart and he just let it happen for so long. His whole family ate in silence until his mom finally said she had to get Holly ready for bed. Once his mom and sister went upstairs, Mike knew it was time to say something to his dad.

Mike looked up from his plate starred at his father in the eye and said "How could you cheat on Mom".

"Son your Mothers and I marriage has been dead for a long time. One day you may understand".

"No Dad, I will never understand! And you want to know why. Because when you and Mom got married you made a promise to never cheat but nope you broke that promise. So how am I supposed to forgive you? If you are so unhappy here then fucking leave"!

"Don't ever speak that way to me again young man"!

"You can't tell me what to do. You stopped being my father a long time ago and I don't see that ever changing". I hope you have a nice life with your new girlfriend"!

Mike ran upstairs and slammed his door to his bedroom. He couldn't help but cry. He laid down on his bed and let all his emotions out Not long after he herd a soft knock at his door. "Mike sweetie, it's me Mom".

"Come in" Mike sniffled.

"Oh Mike I'm so sorry" Karen said has she hugged her son.

"It isn't your fault. It is Ted's. He was never truly a part of this family".

"Mike, don't say that. He is your father".

"No he isn't. He has never actually supported us or anything. He might as well just leave".

"Do you honestly believe it would be best if your father and I divorced".

"I believe we will all be much happier that way".

"I think before any of this happens we should call Nancy. She deserves a say in this. Doesn't matter that she is at college right now".

"Let's call her tomorrow night. Because I really need a break. Today has been the longest day of my life".

"Ok goodnight sweetie".

"Night mom".

Mike woke up the next morning, got dressed, grabbed breakfast, and was out in a flash. He didn't want to see his Dad the next morning so he decided to leave early. He drove to El's to pick her up but when he got to her house, she was still getting ready. Mike not wanting to waste time, when into the freezer and put to Eggo's in the toaster. Hopper already left for work so Mike knew he wouldn't have to worry about disturbing him. One minute Hopper seems to love mike but the next Mike fears he is about to kill him,. El's Dad is definitely a complicated man. When the Eggo's were finally done, El walked to the kitchen all dressed and ready for school. She kissed Mikes cheek and said "Thanks for making me breakfast babe".

"Anything for you love".

"I'm going to take the food to go because we should leave for school now. I want to talk to the group before classes start.

"I just need one kiss from you before we leave".

El rolled her eyes but leaned in and gave Mike a short but sweet kiss. They left the house, walked to the car, and were off to school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and please review. There is a sex scene between Mike and El in this chapter but it isn't super smutty and detailed. I just wanted to warn the people who aren't ok with that. Anyway hope you like this chapter and sorry if there were any mistakes.**

El was already late while she was walking to her fourth class of the day when a figure suddenly blocked her way. She looked up to see who it was and she tensed up when she saw it was Ryan.

"So you think telling your dad will make me go away. Well you're wrong. I won't stop until you are mine El".

"Leave me the hell alone Ryan. If you keep doing this my dad could get you in serous trouble".

Ryan grabbed El's wrist and said "Oh that won't stop me. Without your boyfriend around, no one is here to protect you".

"Get you hands off me" El yelled while trying to loosen Ryan's grip on her wrist.

Ryan tightened his grip on El wrist and pushed her against a wall while putting his free hand up her skirt. El tried to push him off her with all the strength she had. She really didn't want to use her powers because she knew if she did, it would cause more problems and expose who she really was. Lucky Will was walking in hallway and soon saw Ryan putting his hand all over El. He ran as fast as he could towards them and tackled Ryan to the ground. Will was very protective of El since she was like his sister because Hopper and his mom were dating. Ryan tried to throw Will off of him but Will kept his strength and kept Ryan pinned to the ground.

"Touch El one more time and I will kill you. Do you understand me"?

"Just get the hell off of me you loser" Ryan said while Will letting him get up.

Once Ryan was up he glared at Will and said to El "We will be together one day. You will soon see I'm the man for you". El just stood frozen in her spot and she could soon feel the tears running down her face. Will stood up and quickly put his arms around El to comfort her. El put her head against his shoulder and cried into it.

"El I'm so sorry. What happened"?

"I was late walking to my next class when Ryan pushed me against the wall and put his hands all over me".

"That bastard. Why does he think he can just do that to you? Even after your dad talked to the school about him harassing you".

"I just want Mike. Can we go find him".

"Of course, I believe he has English write now in room 208".

El and Will walked outside of room 209 and Will walked into the room to tell Mike, El needed him outside. Mike jumped out of his seat so fast he didn't even bother to tell his teacher where he was going. Once Mike was outside of the room he saw El crying and gave her a huge hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Baby what happened? Why are you crying".

El sniffled and said "It was Ryan again. He put his hands all over me but Will was in the hallway and saved me".

Mike got angry and yelled "Are you shitting me! Ryan touched you even though you dad made the school talk to him about him leaving you alone. Where is he I need to set him straight".

Will put his hand on Mike's shoulder and said "Mike calm down, let's talk to Hopper before you do anything you regret".

"How can I not do anything Will! Some pervert just sexually harassed my girlfriends and I'm supposed to do nothing"!

"Mike, Will his right. We should talk to my dad before we do anything and think about our next step rationally".

"Sorry El. I just can't believe you had to go through something like that. If he were to hurt you, I don't know how I would forgive myself for letting that happen to you".

E wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and kissed him hard.

"I don't know what I would do without you Mike. I Love you so much".

"I love you too El. So, so, much".

Mike started to lean in for a second kiss when Will interrupted them by saying" Guys I'm still here and rather not see two of my friends making out".

Mike and El looked at each other embarrassed and apologized to Will. Will soon side hugged El and told her he would talk to her soon. Once Will was out of sight El's lips were already on Mike's. The kiss intensified by each passing second and El broke the kiss and breathed "Mike I need you now".

"El are you sure and we are in school right now".

"I really don't want to be here right now considering what happened and if I explain to my dad what Ryan did to me, he would understand why I skipped the rest of my classes".

"Once we get your house El, are you sure you want to do this. After what just happened you are very emotional and I don't want you to regret anything".

"Mike I could never regret you. I need to feel your love".

Mike starred at El's beautiful brown eyes intensely and then kissed El slowly and softly. Soon he took her hand and led her to his car. They drove to El's house anxiously but both were excited to truly show how much they love each other. They entered El's house and the two of them knew their life was about to change. Mike lifted El up while she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed each with such passion and love, no words could describe how they were feeling. Mike and El both wanted to take things slow so they could savor their first time truly together as one. They made it to El's bedroom and Mike laid El down on her bed. The couple undressed each other slowly and put their hands all over each other to be able to memorize one another body. Both were seeing each other fully for the first time and both never wanted this experience to end. Mike got up suddenly and El look confused until he showed her the condom he had in his wallet. When Mike and El were both fully undressed, Mike looked at El and said "Are you positive you want to do this El. There is no going back after I start".

"I'm positive Mike. This is what I want".

After that Mike slowly pushed into El while El wrapped her legs around his waist again. The two took their time and made love to each other for the first time. El and Mike wished they had sex sooner because they had no idea it could ever feel this good. Both didn't want the pleasure to ever end but eventually both reached their climaxes. Mike pulled out of El and swore he has never had a smile this big on his face. El moved over towards Mike and laid her head on his chest. Mike pulled her body on top of his and kissed her neck.

"I love you so much El. I can't survive without you. You are my everything. I promise I will always be here to protect and love you until the day I die".

"Mike you are my everything to. Without you I am nothing. You were the first person to show me love and I will spend the rest of my days trying to repay you".

Mike brought El closer if that was even possible and the two lay in bed blissfully until it time to get dressed before Hopper got home. The last thing both the teens wanted was for Hopper to catch them naked in bed together. El and Mike sat in the living room waiting for Hopper to get home and tell him about Ryan. Around 5, Hopper finally entered his home to see his daughter and her boyfriend watching soaps together.

"Hey kids how was your day".

El shut of the TV and told her dad she needs to talk to him about Ryan again. She held onto Mike's hand tightly as she told her dad the story. El sworn she has never seen Hopper this angry than he was right now. She thought he was about to punch a whole in the wall.

"Of course the school does absolutely nothing about keeping you safe from him! I guess I need to talk to Ryan and his dad myself about him to keeping his hands off you! Then I will file a report about him harassing you and see if I could put him behind bars"!

Hopper then stormed out of the house before Mike and El had anything to say.

"What if Ryan never leaves me alone Mike. What should I do"?

"Look El your dad is going to fix this mess and everything will go back to normal".

"You promise"?

"Yes, I promise El".


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed. Someone said please don't jump to rape and trust me I won't. I would never go that far because I absolutely hate it in stories myself. What Ryan did to El in the last chapter is farthest I will go. This might be the last chapter for a while because I'm going on vacation soon. But I may be able to fit in one more before I leave. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

A little over an hour later Hopper finally arrived back home. He walked into the house and saw that El and Mike were in the kitchen setting the table for dinner. When El saw her dad she immediately ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"What happened with Ryan" El said worried.

"Trust me he won't be bothering you anymore. His father had no idea what was going on and was definitely not happy. We both agreed it would be best if he was sent to a boarding school".

Mike sighed in relief and said "Thank God. I was so worried that he was going to do something terrible to El".

El sat down at the kitchen table and said "Now that this is over let's not talk about it".

"Ya I'm starving. Let's eat. You staying for dinner Wheeler".

"You don't mind if I do".

Hopper looked at El, smiled and said "For always being there to protect my daughter, of course you can stay. I've known for a while you are part of this family".

"So you admit it Sir. You like me".

"Don't push it Kid".

Mike laughed and sat down next to El. For most of dinner they ate in comfortable silence until Hopper said "I won't be here tomorrow night because I'm going out with Joyce. So please don't to anything stupid. And I'm talking to you too Wheeler. Trust me I already know what you are thinking in that teenage head of yours".

Mike's eyes widened and before he could say something, El said "Oh shut up Dad. Mike and I are responsible teenagers".

"Oh I know that considering I saw a condom wrapper sticking out of Wheeler's back pocket".

El froze and Mike choked on the chicken he was eating. Mike and El starred at each other debating what they should say next. There was along awkward pause until Hopper said

"Look, I'm not thrilled you two are having sex but at least I know you are being safe. I don't want any grandkids until you guys are at least 25".

Mike was shocked by Hoppers reaction. He thought for sure he was a dead man. Mike looked over at El and she seemed just as shocked as him. Then Mike blurted out, "I'm surprised you didn't get your gun and chase me out of the house".

"Oh trust me, I was about to, but I knew El would be mad. And you know things don't go well when she gets angry".

El just laughed and continued eating dinner.

After dinner Mike said he should go home because his Mom is probably worried about him. So he kissed El goodbye and told her he would call her later tonight. He finally pulled into his driveway and walked through his front doors. His dad was of course asleep in his lazy boy and his Mom was putting leftover food away. Karen noticed her son and quickly ran over to give him a hug. She then said "Sweetie I missed you today. I barely saw you".

"Sorry Mom. I did want to go home earlier but El was having more problems with that boy. But luckily Hopper took care of it so we won't have to be worrying about him anymore".

"Good I'm glad that's over. El is such a beautiful young lady. I'm so happy you two found each other".

"Thanks Mom. I love her more than anything".

"I know you do sweetie. I can see how much you guys truly care for each other".

Mike smiled and said "Is Holly asleep yet. I want to read her a story".

"I just put her to bed so she probably isn't fully asleep yet. If she isn't then you can read her a story"

"Ok see you in the morning Mom".

Mike waked upstairs and into Holly's bedroom. He then whispered "Holly are you still up".

"Mikey your home! I missed you today".

"I missed you two Holly. Can I read you a story"?

"Can you read the princess and the frog? And do the funny voices too".

"Of course I can".

Mike read her the story and she soon fell asleep. He stood up from lying on Holly's bed and quietly left the room. Mike went into his room, did his homework, and then soon called El. They talked for a while but Mike ended the conversation saying he should probably get some sleep. He hung up the phone and crawled into his bed. As he was falling asleep, he couldn't believe how much drama had happened since the school year started. He decided not to think about it and dreamed all his worries away.

Mike woke up the next morning and was so happy it was Friday. Someone was having a huge party tonight and he couldn't wait to just take a break from everything and just have fun. His friends weren't huge partyers but occasionally the came to one to let loose. Mike did his normal morning routine and was off to pick up El.

 **This chapter is short but the next one will be really fun. Please leave a review because I love hearing what you guys have to say.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this will be the last chapter until next weekend because I will be on vacation. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and again sorry if there are mistakes.**

Once Mike was ready for school, he walked downstairs to grab breakfast. He entered the kitchen to see his dad drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. Ted gave Mike angry look and said "Ready to apologize about what you said to me the other night".

"Why should I apologize for telling the truth"?

"Michael you better apologize right now or I'm kicking you out".

"Fine by me. I will stay with El and Hopper considering Hopper is more of a Dad to me then you will ever be".

Mike grabbed his stuff and stormed out of his house. He heard his Mom running down the stairs calling his name but he was too upset to care. He turned on his car and drove straight to El's. Mike didn't even bother knocking and walked into his girlfriend's house. When El saw his face she immediately knew something was wrong. She gave him a hug and Mike started crying in her arms.

"He kicked me out" Mike cried.

"I'm so sorry Mike. Of course you can stay here as long as you need to. Hopper won't care. He will never admit it but he loves you like a son".

"El I can't express to you how much I love you. You are always here for me, and I can't help but feel guilty for using your love and kindness to make me feel better".

"Never feel guilty Mike. I love you more than anything and I know if I was hurt you would do the same".

Mike leaned in and gave El a passionate kiss. Mike deepens the kiss and used his own lips to open hers. Then both slipped their tongue in each other mouths, fighting for dominance. Soon hands started to roam and one thing led to another. Clothes were thrown on the floor as they stumbled to El's bedroom. Mikes legs hit the bed frame while El pushed him on the bed. Mike moved towards the pillows and El soon straddled his waist. El kissed softly down Mikes jaw, neck and chest. Mike groaned in pleasure and said "El you make me feel so good".

El responded with a kiss on his lips and pulled his boxers down then pulled her own panties down. Then she grabbed a box of condoms she bought last night and pulled one out of the box. She opened the wrapper and put the condom on Mike. She aligned herself and pushed down so he was inside her. They moaned at the feeling and made passionate love, not caring about being late to school.

Mike and El finished having sex and got redressed to finally go to school. Mike knew there friends were going to be suspicious about why he and el were late but frankly he didn't care. He can't keep his hands off of El. She was perfect to him, inside and out. The school day went by incredibly slow for Mike because he couldn't wait to go to the party tonight to drink and dance with his beautiful girlfriend. Lucky for Mike, Dustin lost a bet and had to drive everyone home after the party. Once school finally ended her drove him and El to his house to get some clothes and other essentials because he will probably be staying at her house for a while. He knew no one would be home at this time of day so he didn't have to worry about that. After Mike and El decided to go to Benny's to eat before they got ready for the party. Mike and El ate their meals and made conversation throughout dinner. The bill was paid and they headed off to El's house. Mike was happy the one night Hopper worked late is the night there is a party. Once they arrived Mike went into the bathroom to change while El called her Dad telling him Mike's Dad kicked him out and he will be staying with them. Mike changed his clothes into a simple blue button down shirt with jeans. He combed his curly hair trying to tame it to the best of his abilities and put of some light cologne. El of course took a lot longer and refused to let Mike in her bedroom insisting he could only see her once she was done getting ready. Mike sat down in living room, turned on the TV, and waited for El. She finally walked downstairs wearing a \ dark red off the shoulder crop top with a short black skirt and black heels. Her makeup was done edgyer for the occasion and her curly hair was more poofed up. Mike stood there memorized by her beauty.

"El you look beautiful" he stuttered".

"Thank you babe, you look too".

Mike wrapped his arms around El and said "How did a nerd like me get you El".

"You got me by your kindness. But trust me Mike you are a lot better looking than you might thin. I'm not the only girl who thinks your cute".

"So you are telling me, that I'm out of your liege"?

El rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss. She ended the kiss soon not wanting it to get too heated. They walked outside and waited for Dustin to soon pick them up. About 5min Dustin arrived with the rest of the party.

"How are Romeo and Juliet doing this fine evening" Dustin said.

El laughed and Mike swatted Dustin's arms.

Dustin looked at Mike in the rearview mirror and said "No need to get violent now Mike. I mean I can't help but wonder why you and Miss. Hopper were late this morning to school".

"Shut up Dustin. At least I have a girlfriend, unlike you".

The rest of the part were just laughing at their too friends bicker because honestly it was quite entertaining.

The party arrived at the party and walked in to hear Born in the U.S.A blasting.

"I Love this song"! Dustin yelled as he ran into the crowd. The party slowly separated, Lucas and Max finding a corner to make out in, Will talking to a girl who he liked, and Dustin screaming all the lyrics to every song that came on. Mike and El wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a drink. It wasn't either of their first time drinking but they certainly don't do it a lot. Mike and El had a couple drinks and both were definitely started to feel the alcohol kick in. They moved to the dance floor and got as close as possible. Their bodies moved in sync with each other as they danced and Mike causally slipped his hand up El's skirt. El had her arms around Mike's neck and moved her fingers through his curls. After a couple of songs they got tired of dancing and decided have a few more drinks. Once they finished their 6th drink both were completely wasted. Everything they saw made them laugh and both made the stupidest comments.

"Mike I think we have had too many alcohols".

"Okay El be quiet for one minute this is important. We need to find Dustin to bring us to McDonald's. Since me and you have had too many alcohols we need find Dustin to drive us. And when we find him I will buy him whatever he wants because I'm nice like that".

"You are right Mike! We have to go to McDonald's. I want their fries so bad".

Mike and El searched the house for Dustin but soon forget why they wanted to find him in the first place and just found a couch to make out on. The party eventually died down and Dustin went around the house to collect all the party members. Will, Lucas, and Max were just as wasted as El and Mike and Dustin was having a hard time bring them all to the car. Dustin some how managed to get all of his friends into the car and buckled before he dropped them all off. Mike and El were the last stop and both stumbled out of car laughing at one another. Dustin watched them walk into the house and drove off happy he can soon go to bed. Mike and El walked up the stairs but were laughing at each other because both were struggling to get up. Luckily Hopper was still at work and wouldn't catch them drunk. Both managed to dress into pajamas and layed down on the bed. Even when drunk they were wrapped in each others arms as they drifted off to sleep.

 **Thank you all for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it has been a while but I just got back from vacation. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review. I love it when people do.**

About 2 in the morning Hopper finally arrived home from work. He couldn't wait to lie down and go to sleep. He walked to his bedroom and went past El's room to see Mike spooning his daughter. He quickly looked away and knew he had set some ground rules now that Mike was staying with them. One of the rules was definitely not letting them share a bed. He didn't want to wake them up because El looked so peaceful and he knew she could have trouble sleeping. So he let them share a bed tonight and soon went to his own bed to finally get some rest.

El woke up the next morning feeling her boyfriend's arms around her. She loved the feel of Mike's arms because she always felt safe and loved. But that wasn't the only thing she felt, her head was killing her from drinking too much the night before. She soon felt Mike shifting and turned around to see his face. He eyes slowly opened and he smiled once he saw her face. El leaned in for a short kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

"Good morning beautiful" Mike said sleepy.

"How can you be so happy right now my head is killing me".

"Oh trust me, my head is killing me too but you're beautiful; is help keeping me distracted from the pain".

"You're such a romantic" El laughed.

Mike was about to respond when Hopper came barging in and said, "Wheeler what did I say about you being in my daughters bed".

Mike froze and said "Oh I'm so sorry Sir, It won't happen again".

"It better not. You're lucky I'm letting you stay here. I know if I said no El will tantrum".

"Dad I'm not 13 anymore, I don't have tantrums".

"Doesn't matter. Mike will now be staying in the guest room for bed. And I will allow you two to stay in the same room until 10 at night. And if I catch you two in the same bed 3 times, I might make different arrangements for Mike. I think I am being pretty reasonable here".

"Ok we understand Dad".

"Good, breakfast is in the kitchen".

The three walked into the kitchen to begin breakfast. Mike and El tried their best to hide their hangover. Hopper didn't notice or decided to pretend not to notice. Either way it was a win. Halfway through breakfast Hopper announced he had important news to share.

"So I think it time I finally tell you two something".

"Is it bad news or good news" El said nervously.

"Definitely not bad, just listen kid".

Hopper pulled something out of his coat and put it on the table. Mike and El were in complete shock when they realized it was an engagement box.

"Holy shit! You are going to propose to Ms. Bryers aren't you"! Mike said excitedly.

Just as excited El said "Oh My God Dad! I can't wait! We will all officially be a family. Does Will know"?

"Yes I told Will last week and called Jonathan the other day. And I will be proposing tonight when we go out for dinner".

El jumped out of her chair and hugged her Dad while saying "Dad I'm so happy for you. I'm glad you found someone".

"Thank you sweetie" Hopper said and kissed her head.

"I'm happy for you too Sir" Mike said.

"Thanks Kid but don't let this give you any ideas. I don't want to see you two get married until you are at least 22".

"No promises Sir" Mike smirked.

Hopper rolled his eyes and El just laughed as she sat back down. El and Mike soon got ready for the day and decided to watch a movie. Hopper had some errands to run so he soon left. It was El's turn to pick so she chose pretty in pink. The two sat their on the couch and cuddled while eating popcorn. Not long after the movie ended the house phone started ringing. El left the couch to Mike's disappointment and she answered the phone.

"Hello, Hopper residence".

"Hey El, its Dustin. Do you and Mike want to meet the rest of the party at Benny's for lunch"?

"Ya sure sound fun. What time".

"Meet us there in 30".

"Ok see you there".

"Bye El".

El hung up the phone and Mike said "Who called"?

"Dustin. We are meeting the rest of the group at Benny's for lunch in 30"El responded while sitting back down,

"Ok, sounds like a plan" Mike said then leaned in to kiss her.

Their mouths moved against each other like they were made for each other. El had her arms around his neck and Mike pushed her back against the couch. Mike them began to kiss her neck and El made a small moan. Mike slowly kissed up her neck, jaw, cheek, and then placed his lips on hers. The two made out until it was time to leave and meet the rest of the party at Benny's.

Mike and El were the last to arrive and saw everyone sitting at a corner booth. Will saw them approaching then moved over for them to sit down.

Once Mike and El sat down, Lucas said "So what have you two been up to this morning".

El responded by saying "Not much. We just watched Pretty in Pink".

"How's your hangover" Dustin asked.

"So bad. Mike and I had to take Advil because our heads hurt so bad".

"Well I hope the party was worth it" Dustin said.

"Yes El and I definitely had a good time. Well at least the parts we remember were good. Half the night is a little fuzzy".

The party laughed and all but Dustin, since he didn't drink, agreed their night was a little fuzzy too.

The group talked, made jokes, and ate, just like normal teenagers should. What the 6 didn't know was someone was watching them from afar.

A tall, older man, with bright white hair was watching the kids, while holding a camera.

"I finally found your Eleven and I'm not going to loose you this time" the man said while taking a picture of the teens.

 **I bet you can all guess who the man is. Anyway next chapter will mainly about Hopper proposing not Mike and El.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I haven't posted in a while but have been crazy busy. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.**

Hopper pulled into the Bryers driveway more nervous than ever. He could feel the engagement box poking at his hip in his coat pocket. Hopper would of never dreamed of proposing once again, but here he is. First of all, when he proposed to Sara's mom, he thought she was the one. But after Sara died and he separated from her mom he didn't imagine himself finding love again. But that all changed when Will went missing and him and Joyce had gotten closer. The kids all have known about their relationship for a while and were perfectly happy because they knew their parents were happier together. Hopper did ask for Will and Jonathan's permission because he knows those two boys mean the world to Joyce. Not only that, Joyce was already like El's mother anyway so El was more than thrilled for Hopper proposing. If anything, Jonathan, Will and El couldn't wait to all be one family.

Hopper got out of the car and went to knock on the front door. After knocking he herd Joyce yell from inside "You can come in".

Hopper walked in the house and realized Joyce was still in the bathroom getting ready. He was about to move towards the bathroom when she finally walked out. She was wearing a beautiful black dress and her hair and makeup was done perfectly. Hopper's jaw dropped and he could have sworn he has never seen Joyce look this good.

"You look gorgeous" said Hopper

"Don't get all sappy on me now".

"Well how can I not when you look like that".

"Oh shut up, I don't look that good. Oh and why are you taking me to such a fancy dinner anyway? You know I'm fine with just going somewhere locally".

"I wanted to do something nice for you. You deserve a nice night out".

"I love you so much".

"I love you too".

They shared a brief kiss and soon left to go to the restaurant.

About 20min later they arrived at the restaurant and Hopper was already sweating because he was so nervous. Joyce immediately noticed something was off about him and she started to get worried.

"Honey are you ok? You are sweating".

"Huh…Oh don't worry, I'm fine".

"If you say so" Joyce said not so convinced. She could tell he was hiding something but decided not to focus on it because she wanted to have a nice night. They walked in the restaurant and the hostess showed them their table. Both sat down, soon ordered their meals, and made conversation throughout the whole date. Their conversation was mostly about Will, El, or Jonathan, and occasionally Mike as well, considering he is practicality family. Hopper will never admit it but he knows that Mike will be the man who will end up marrying his daughter, whether he likes it or not. But at the end of they day he knows there is no better man for El than Mike Wheeler.

When it came time for dessert Hopper knew it was time to finally pop the question. Joyce was mid sentence when Hopper got down on one knee and pulled the box out of his coat pocket. Joyce was certainly shocked. She stopped talking and froze in her chair. She looked at Hopper and it was finally clear to her of why he was acting so weird the whole night. Before should could say anything Hopper soon started to talk.

"Joyce we have been through so much together and the moment we started dating I knew that I was eventually going to end up doing this. I don't care whether we have a big or small wedding…or even no wedding at all. I just want to be married to you and officially be one family. I have already talked to the kids and they are all very happy with this. So what do you say Joyce, Will you marry me?

Joyce was of course crying but she managed to say "Yes Jim, Yes I will be your wife".

Hopper stood up and slipped the ring on her finger and they shared a short but loving kiss, while the rest of the people in the restaurant were clapping for the happy couple.

The two left the restaurant and eventually arrived at Hoppers house where they knew Mike, El and Will were. They walked through the door and El practically jumped from her seat and ran towards Joyce to see her hand.

"Oh My God! You said yes. You can officially me my mom"! Yelled El.

Mike and Will walked over to Joyce and Hopper and both said congratulations. Will then hugged his mom and he could have sworn he had never seen his mom smile this wide.

"Mom I am so happy for you" said Will.

"Thank you Will. You are sure you are ok with this".

"Of course I am mom".

Joyce gave her son another hug and El then hugged her Dad. But Mike couldn't help but feel out of place. He felt like he didn't belong anywhere and he was just a burden. A boy without a family or a home. This of course didn't go unnoticed by El so she grabbed Mike so he could join in on the hugging. Mike couldn't help but feel so much love and adoration from his girlfriend in that moment. He then realized in that moment that he did have a home…El. El was his family and forever will be. Wherever she wanted to go in life, he would follow her. He just knew he would never be alone as long as he had El. She was the love of his life. And he knew most people his age shouldn't have such strong feelings for a girl but he did. He already knew he wanted to marry El, Have children, and simply start a life with her. That sort of commitment would scare most teen boys, but not Mike. Mike was in it for the long hall.

Eventually the hugging ended and Hopper and Joyce left to go to the Bryers to have a night alone together. They both knew all three kids would be completely fine on their own and if something happened they could just call. Once the newly engaged couple left Mike, El, and Will all decided to watch Back to the future. Mike and El started cuddling on the couch and Will said "Great now I have to get used to seeing the both of you act this way since we will all be living in one house soon". El and Mike laughed at Will's comment and continued watching the movie.

 **Please review. I love hearing from you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I deeply apologize to my readers because I haven't updated in months. That is because my father got cancer and I have been taking care of him. With that and school I haven't had much free time. But hopefully I can update frequently now.**

 **Now time for the next chapter!**

The next day Mike, Will, and El met up with the rest of the party at Benny's to tell them the good news. Once everyone had arrived El couldn't keep it to herself anymore. She yelled excitedly, "Will's Mom and my Dad are getting married!"

Dustin then shouted, "Holy shit you and Will are going to be step siblings. Oh my God Will when you guys live together you need to be careful. You could walk in on El and Mike doing it".

"Shut the hell up Dustin. That won't ever happen" said Mike.

"Why because you and El haven't done it yet" questioned Dustin.

Before Mike could respond Will interrupted him and said "Can we please not talk about El, who is basically my sister, and my best friend having sex? Seriously, I want to be able to eat my breakfast".

The rest of the party laughed and continued talking about what they did over the weekend.

After breakfast, the party all separated to all do their own things. Mike and El decided it would be best if they to go to his house to collect some of his personal items. He left in such a hurry the night he got kicked out, so he didn't have much time to grab everything he needed. He just hoped his Dad wouldn't be there. But he had El with him, so he knew she would be there to comfort him if anything were to happen. About 10 minutes later the couple pulled into the Wheeler's driveway. Mike saw that no cars were in the driveway and all the lights in the house were off

"Thank God no one is home", Mike said relived.

"Let's just get everything you need quickly in case someone does get home. We don't know when your family will be back".

"Your right El. Let's just grab everything a go".

Mike and El got out of the car and went to unlock the house door, since Mike still had a key. They went inside and climbed up the stairs and went straight to Mike's room. They grabbed a bag to put most of Mike's clothes and other necessities he needed for the time being. Mike walked into his parent's bedroom and wrote them a note saying he will come over soon to take Holly out somewhere. The last thing Mike wanted was to abandon his little sister with his parents fighting. He knew he would be in college soon, so he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. El and Mike walked downstairs to finally leave and just as they were about to open the front door his Dad walks in.

"I thought I kicked you out. What the hell are you doing here"! Ted yelled.

Mike grabbed El's hand and said "I was just grabbing my stuff. We are leaving now anyway".

Ted seemed to get angrier by the second and screamed "You bought those things with my money so technically those are mine. All of your personal items stay here".

That's when Karen who was standing behind Ted with Holly said, "Jesus Ted just let him take his clothes. Kicking your only son out is bad enough. Rumors all around town have already spread."

Ted just looked at Karen and walked away knowing this wasn't worth fighting about. Mike and El then stepped outside ready to go back to home. Karen and Holly followed them to sat goodbye.

Karen turned to Mike and gave him a hug while saying "I love you Mike. Please don't ever think I don't".

"I know Mom. I love you too. I hope to see you soon".

Mike then looked at Holly to see she was crying. Mike picked her up and gave her a giant hug.

Holly then said crying "I miss you Mikey. I miss your bedtime stories".

El who was silent the whole time, finally said "Maybe he can tell you a story over the phone. Does that work Holly'?

Holly nodded her head then cried into Mike's chest.

Mike then told Holly "I love you Holly, I will see you soon. I promise".

He then put Holly down and got in his car and drove off. The whole drove home he clutched onto El's hand for dear life. He knew he wouldn't be able to survive any of this without her love and support.

Once they finally got back to El's place they noticed Hopper was still not home. They turned and smirked at each other knowingly. Both ran inside and went straight to El's bedroom. El knew Mike really needed him now and she wanted to show him how much she truly loved him.

"Mike right now is all about you. Anything you want, I can do it".

"I still want you to enjoy this El. It shouldn't be all about me".

"Trust me Mike, I will enjoy this no matter what".

"God I love you El", Mike said and leaned in to kiss her.

While they were passionately kissing, El pushed Mike onto her bed and straddled him. Then they both began ripping each others clothes off ready for what was about to come next. Once there were no more clothes, El began to kiss down Mike's body, teasing him until he begged.

"El please, I'm begging you. I need to fell you".

El finally gave in and slowly pushed herself down. Both immediately moaned because of the immense pleasure they were giving each other. El and Mike began to move and the only things herd in the house for the next hour were their moans and cries to one another.

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it has been a while. Please review and if you have any suggestions let me know! Hope you have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I don't know how frequent my updates will be. But hopefully I will post at least one chapter a month. I will truly try my best. And please review. I really want to know what all of you think or want from this story. I'm open to suggestions.**

Mike and El were sitting on the coach watching TV when Hopper finally got home. Both were so happy he didn't get home while they were having sex. Mike knew he would be dead if Hopper caught them doing it. It is bad enough he already knows about it. Mike thoughts were interrupted when Hopper walked into the living room and said "Now that Mike will be staying with us, there needs to be some ground rules".

El and Mike immediately looked at each other nervously.

Hopper uncomfortably looked at them and said "Ok rule one. All of your um…um…lets call it alone time, will happen when no one else is in this house. The Bryers will be moving in here soon. So be very considerate of what they might see or um… hear. So Will's room will be the spare room and we can turn the office space into a room for Mike".

"Sir you don't have to do that for me. I can just sleep on the coach".

"No Mike. You are now part of this family and you deserve a bed that isn't my daughters. That leads me to rule two. I don't want to see you two sneaking into each others bedrooms in the middle of the night. If I catch you guys 3 times I will have to make other arrangements for Mike. And I do not want to do that".

Mike nodded in agreement and said "I promise I will follow these rules Sir. Trust me. I don't want to get kicked out of another house."

"I promise Dad I will follow these rules as well. And when will the Bryers move in?"

"In the next Month or so they will be packing there things and moving it here. So we need all you to help unpack and organize. Understood".

"Of course Dad".

"OK good. I will let you guys continue watching TV. I have to go to the station now. I will be back around 6 for dinner".

"Ok see you then" El said as he left the room.

As all of this was happening, they had no clue Brenner was near watching their every move. Planning and waiting for the perfect moment to attack. He soon learned what Eleven's greatest weakness was. Her boyfriend Mike. Brenner understood that they key to controlling Eleven was her boyfriend. He knew Eleven would do absolutely anything to keep Mike safe and alive. Eleven would even give up her own freedom just to save Mike. So he decided to wait until Mike was alone to capture him. If someone else was around it would ruin everything. So Brenner sat there looking at the house just waiting for that moment to finally happen.

The next day at school the party saw Homecoming posters all over the walls.

El noticed this and yelled "Oh my God! I totally forgot Homecoming was coming up. We all have to go this year. It will be so much fun"!

"El is right. There is always one of us who can't go to a school dance. The last time we all went to a dance together was the Snowball and that was forever ago" said Dustin.

"Ya I guess we can all go" said Will.

The whole group nodded in agreement and El just jumped up and down all excited. The bell then rang and all of them said their goodbyes and went to class. When it was lunch time, the party decided to plan for homecoming night. They all agreed the girls will get ready at El's and the boys will get ready at Dustin's. Then the boys will pick up the girls so they could all take pictures together at El's house. Since Dustin's car is the only one who could fit all six, they knew they had to take his car. And El decided to talk to Hopper about using the cabin for all of them to stay at after the dance. By the end of lunch everything was planned and all of them were really excited.

School finally ended and Mike and El headed home. Both knew they had to do a lot convincing for Hopper to let them stay at the cabin. They hoped Joyce would help them out. She was the only one who could truly get through with Hopper. El loved that they found each other. Seeing her Dad happy was the greatest gift she could ask her. Mike pulled into to driveway and both went inside. El and Mike had a lot of homework so they went straight to doing that. There night was like any others. Once they finished their homework they started dinner.

"I love cooking with you El" Mike said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Me too Mike. If this is what it will feel like when we grow up, I know I will always be happy".

"I know I will always be happy if I have you in my life El".

El leaned up and kissed Mike hard on the lips. But El broke the kiss before it could get more serious.

Mike looked at El disappointed and said "Why did you stop".

"Mike we are cooking dinner. I rather not have the house burn down because we were too busy having sex. Imagine telling that to my Dad".

"Oh jeez. Your right that would end very badly".

"Exactly. Now let's finish dinner".

Hopper walked in right as El and Mike were putting the food on the table.

"Thank you guys so much for making dinner tonight. Someone house was robbed so I was dealing with that all day".

El looked worried and said "Did you find out who broke in"?

"Yes it was their neighbor. Apparently they don't get along very well".

"At least you figured it out" said Mike.

El thought this was a good time to ask Hop about staying at the cabin.

"So Dad, the whole party is going to homecoming and we were wondering if we could stay at the cabin that night".

"That works for me El. As long as you guys don't trash it".

Mike and El were so shocked by Hoppers reaction. They couldn't believe they didn't need to do any convincing.

"Wait how you are so ok with this. I thought I was going to call Joyce to help convince you" said El.

Hopper laughed at her reaction and said "It's better than you guys being at a party. This way I know where you are and that you are safe".

El then understood why Hopper was cool about this and stood up to give him a hug.

"Thank Dad. I love you".

"I love you too Sweetie".

Hopper said he would clean up the kitchen since they made dinner. El and Mike went upstairs and took their showers separately. Hopper made sure of that. Mike and El said their goodnights and much to their disappointment went to their separate bedrooms. Hopper went upstairs himself and peaked his head into his daughter's bedroom. He smiled to himself when he saw her looking so peaceful as she slept. He was happy that she was finally happy. But little did he know the worst was about to come.

 **Another chapter done! I know this is kind of a cliff hanger but I promise I will update as soon as possible. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Hope you are all having a great day. I would really appreciate if I got some more reviews. Getting a review always makes my day. I love reading what you have to say. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I'm actually really excited about it. You see more of the friendships then the romantic relationships in this chapter.**

The next couple weeks went by quickly for the party. Homecoming was right around the corner and each day everyone got more and more excited. It was the Saturday two weeks before homecoming and Max and El decided to go shopping for their dresses. Max was still a tom boy at heart but grew to enjoy wearing dresses for occasions like this. El on the other hand was no wear close to being a tom boy. She did wear those punk cloths once. But the second Joyce took her shopping she fell in love with skirts and dresses. And Mike to say the least definitely loved them as well. Max and El finally arrived at the mall and were very determined to find the perfect dress.

El and Max just left a store when El loudly said "Uh Max this is the third store we have left empty handed. What if we don't find our dresses"?

"El this mall is huge! We are bound to find at least dress".

"I sure hope so" El said as they walked into another store.

El was in the store for 5 minutes when she finally found her perfect dress. It was a light pink lace dress, with spaghetti straps, that stopped above her knees. It was tight in the chest area and poofed out around her waist. Max walked over to El and saw the dress she was holding.

"Oh my God El! That dress just screams you. You have to get it".

"I am Max. I just need to try it on to make sure I get the right size".

"Well duh. Just yell my name when you are done. I have to see it on you".

El walked in the back to the dressing rooms to put in her dress. When she put on the dress and looked at herself in the mirror and started jumping up in down. This is definitely my dress she thought. She walked out of the dressing room and saw Max standing there holing a simple black dress.

"Holy shit El. Mike is going to cream his pants when he see you".

"Oh my God Max! Shut up!"

Max just laughed and went into the dressing room next to El's.

Both the girls bought their dresses and soon left the mall.

As Max was driving El home, El blurted "I have something to tell you".

"Wait seriously. Let me guess is involves Wheeler".

El rolled her eyes and said "Of course it does. So… about a month ago Mike and El finally had sex. And please don't be mad that I didn't tell you right away. I wanted to keep it between us for a little while. I just know the whole party will tease us once they find out. Like they already tease us about having sex and they don't even know if we have actually done it".

"El the party will always tease you and Mike no matter what happens. It just is what it is at this point. And I just want you to know I would never get mad at you for not telling me something. It is your personal life. You can tell me whatever you want, only when you are ready".

"Max I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you".

"I love you too El. Now onto the important part. How is Wheeler in bed? Give me details".

"Max it was so amazing. Every time we have sex, it gets better and better. And he always gives me so much attention. I can't ask for anyone better".

"Did it hurt all?"

"It did a little but not much. Mike made sure I was ready and he went really slow at first. But once he started moving, all the pain disappeared. Literally Max it was one of the greatest moments of my life".

"I was thinking me and Lucas should do it soon".

"If you are ready then I say go fir it. Just make sure he goes slow the first time. Oh and make sure you have protection".

"Oh I promise you that won't be a problem. One time I found an unopened box of condoms in Lucas's room. He his obviously prepared for when it happens".

"Oh my God that is too funny".

Max and El laughed and talked about their boyfriends the whole rest of the car ride back to El's.

While Max and El were gone shopping, Will came over the house to hang out with Mike. Hopper and Joyce were also gone shopping for items for their wedding. Mike was glad he got to spend some time alone with Will. They don't hang out as much as they would like. Mike and Will were just playing on the Atari when Will said "Do you think it is weird that we are going to be living together soon".

Mike looked at Will surprised by his question and said "I don't know. I don't think we can answer that question until it happens. But I'm sure everything will be fine".

"Ya it probably. As long as I don't walk in on you and El, I'm sure I will be fine".

"I don't even want to talk about that Will. That would be the most embarrassing thing ever".

"I'm guessing by what you just said you and El have actually you know…done it".

Mike looked at will and cringed while he said "Yes… we have. I know she is like your sister and you don't want hear that. But it's the truth".

"Your right I rather not have you lie about that just to spare my feelings. And if I ever do walk in on you guys. Better me than Hopper".

"That's certainly true. But unfortunately he already found out".

"Holy shit seriously! How are you not dead?"

"That's what I thought too. But he was surprising cool about it. He was just glad we were being safe. He found out because I'm a dumb ass who left a condom rapper in my pocket".

"Not going lie Mike. That was really dumb".

"Trust me I know. I just can't believe he lets me stay here after knowing about it".

"Oh I can. Hopper knows there is no one better for El than you. And he wants to make sure you happy because if you aren't then we all know El wouldn't be happy either".

"Will I miss talking to you. We don't hang out as much and we should change that".

"Ya we should. I miss talking to you too Mike".

They then smiled at each and continue playing their game until Max and El arrived even more excited for homecoming than before".

It was finally the day of the homecoming dance and the boys decided to decorate the cabin and clean it up before they stay there.

Dustin was sweeping the floors when he said "How did we get roped into doing this?"

Will turned to Dustin and said "Because Mike and Lucas said that everything just had to be perfect for their girlfriends".

Lucas rolled his eyes and responded with "At least we have girlfriends. You guys are just jealous".

"Well since we don't have girlfriends coming here, why should we help?" said Dustin

Mike glared at Dustin and said "Because you are still their friends and you want them to have a good time".

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with" Dustin mumbled.

Just as planned Max and El got ready at El's house and the boys got ready at Dustin's. They boys drove over to El's house all dressed up and ready for pictures. When the boys walked inside the house Joyce came running up to them and said "Oh my Gosh. You boys are so grown up. I still can't believe it".

Will just hugged his mom and told her he would always be his little boy.

About a second later they could hear high heels coming down the stairs. Mike turned and saw El and he just froze. She is the most beautiful woman on this planet he thought. El came up to him and asked "So how do I look?"

"El you look absolutely stunning in that dress".

El smiled softly then gave a quick kiss to Mike. Hopper then came up to El and told her how beautiful she looked and how happy he was for her. They hugged for a brief moment and Hopper kissed the top of her head. The whole party took their pictures, grabbed their overnight stuff, and off they went to the dance.

 **This is a nice happy chapter because the next one is when everything changes. I know I have been posting a lot lately but I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Probably before Christmas. Sorry for any mistakes and please review.**


End file.
